Different changes for Girls night out
by 17lakect
Summary: It's only little changes but, enjoy reading of what i thought what it could've been


Hello, I'm 17lakect, I remember it so you don't have to.

People, remember the old days of DC in the 90's? OF COURSE YOU DO, you can find them by DCAU! Now, remember the episode where Supergirl and Batgirl team up? Well, I like that episode but I wish there is a more of that! But then this idea came to me, how will Batgirl and Supergirl meet differently?

Well, I've been thinking about it, so what to do? Release my own version on this site! So, what are we waiting for, let's get ready to see a different night out with Batgirl and Supergirl!

First off, the beginning stays the same, but the difference is that the sun is almost rising after livewire escaped.

"So, you're the sidekick of the caped crusader?" Supergirl asked, finally got up.

"Yes, but daytime is not our style, it's getting late for me." Batgirl said, looking at the horizon.

"Late, but it's… Early." Supergirl said, noticed that Batgirl disappeared after the sun come up to shine.

OK, your properly know the drill, Livewire meets Harley and ivy, that stays the same except they won't go out on daytime. Now let's see what happens when Kara searches on foot, don't ask she checks out Clark Kent's apartment once and a while just to see if it's fine.

Kara Kent disguise herself, as a reporter, but she bumps into Barbara Gordon.

"Oh, sorry ma'am!" Barbara said, picking up her stuff and helping her.

"It's OK, just trying to get reports on livewire in town!" Kara said, got everything she needed.

"Oh, reporter from metropolis?" Barbara asked.

"We'll, I'm the cousin of a reporter, I traveled to this town to get a report on this electric scum for him." Kara said.

"Oh, I see that you're a cousin of Clark Kent right?" Barbara asked, smiled.

"Yes I am, how did you know that?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Let's just say a friend of mine knows him and told me about him, including you!" Barbara said.

"Oh cool!" Kara cheered. "Oh, in case you're wondering, if I should watch my cousin's apartment, don't worry supergirl checks out the place once in a while. She's a friend of mine." Kara smiled.

"Nice, you doing anything?" Barbara asked.

"No, it's been a slow day." Kara frowned.

"Oh good, you wanna grab some coffee?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, you didn't have too!" Kara blushed.

"I just thought we could be friends, side's there might be a good reason coming up tonight." She Grinned.

"Oh, a reason? I can't what to figure out what that is." She said, sarcastically.

So, they went to a coffee shop and talked about some things they know about livewire and what the reports on so far and that Barbara's father is a commissioner.

"So, since this town has a lot of criminals, who shall she work with?" Kara asked.

"That's the question I'm been asking to myself, say, if she is found, you should let me know so I can alert my friend or dad so they can handle the problem and who she might work with." Barbara said, getting to her parse to grab a paper and a letter.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Someone may be interested to work with Supergirl, but do not open it or peek at it until you meet her." Barbara whispered.

"Who is she that I'll meet?" Kara asked.

"Oh, you'll see, nice to meet you." Barbara said then left.

Then we cut to tonight, as we see Kara waiting in the valley for somebody to come, and hears somebody's heartbeat.

Kara is trying to keep her secret identity unexposed, and she hears the heartbeat getting closer, she is being prepared, then she feels a gloved hand from her mouth, and somebody fly's her up to the rooftop, only to reveal batgirl. And Kara pretends to be scared.

"Hi." Batgirl smiled, put both her hands at her hips.

"W-What's the meaning of this?" Kara asked, but gasped when her glasses and her Wig is not on her anymore. Then see's that Batgirl has exposed her by holding her disguise's. "Well, nice that you know who I am." She frowned, stopped pretending.

"Gotcha." Barbara grinned.

"How'd you- Never mind, guess batman doesn't trust me and my cousin does he?" She asked, then see's Batgirl shaking her head no.

"You're not gotta peak huh?" Barbara still grinned, but stopped when they both noticed electricity coming out from a mall.

"Oh, I'll do it, just for payback." Kara smiled after she used her superspeed to take of the rest of her cloths and only be on her "S" outfit. "Want a ride?"

"Yes please." Batgirl said, and then held on to Kara.

OK, it's an adaptation, you can have somethings stay the same but you have to make changes. So, the action scene stay's the same, including the part where Kara drops Barbara off to her penthouse including the dialogue, but the only difference is, that she is still masked after she got her breath fixed from the gas, as Barbara said don't tell his dad…

"Oh, is batman your dad?" Kara teased, grinned.

"No." She replied.

"Dang it, well, how did Barbara know that you come to meet me back there?" Kara asked.

"Because I am her." Batgirl said, unmasked herself, then grins.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Kara said in disbelieve, widen her eyes.

"Hi." Barbara waved, still grins. "Surprised that you made friends with me?"

"A little, I'm more surprised that the sidekick of the caped crusader is the commissioner's daughter." Kara said, looking outside.

"Shall we go search for what rock their hiding?" Barbara asked, masking herself.

"I'm up for it." Kara smiled.

And you know the rest for the story, THE END, by our products!


End file.
